1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor system to be used, for example, in a storage line for allowing a carrier car to be stopped, stored and started at a desired position and a conveyor line for allowing a carrier car with workpieces carried thereon to be conveyed to a processing work line, stopped at a processing work position on a processing line and then conveyed to the next process after completion of work at the processing work position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the prior art, a carrier car is advanced and stopped by raising and bringing down carrier car pushing pawls attached at equal intervals to a carrier car conveying chain which is driven circulatively in an endless manner.
For example, in the storage system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2637/96, in order to stop a carrier car at a processing work position on a processing line, a cam plate for bringing down carrier car pushing pawls to disengage the pawls from the carrier car is disposed so that it can pop in and out.
In the prior art referred to above, since the mounting position of the cam plate for bringing down the carrier car pushing pawls is fixed, the start position for bringing down the pushing pawls cannot be changed according to whether the carrier car is long or short. Consequently, a longitudinally central position of the carrier car cannot be stopped at a predetermined position, thus causing a discrepancy between the stopped position of the carrier car and the predetermined stop position for work.